


Avatar: The Last Turtles

by SimplyUnknown



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Avatar is a cartoon in this world, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Boys have only seen season 1, Gen, So no Toph, Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnknown/pseuds/SimplyUnknown
Summary: A father's work is never truly done. Not when you have four turtles under the age of 8 running around.





	Avatar: The Last Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> Raph is 7 in this fic, Donnie and Leo are both 6, and Mikey is 5.

There were times when all Splinter wanted to do was curl up in his dumpster rescue easy chair and watch mind-numbing game shows until his brain leaked out of his ears. But most of the time, he couldn't do it. There was always more scavenging to do, or boarding up tunnels that were **off limits for a reason Blue** , or wiping the tears of a crying Orange because he was only 5 and didn't understand why a sudden burst of water would wash away his drawings. But today was going to be different. The morning dump hunt had turned up plenty of food for lunch, dinner, _and_ tomorrow's breakfast. All the sleeping bags and pillows were fully repaired and hidden away in a dry place, and his boys were rustling around in the nearby room, devising some game they could play. Finally, it was Splinter time.

With a heavy sigh, the rat mutant sank down into the old cushion and reached for the small remote. But just as his hand touched the small chunk of plastic, his ears twitched. "Then I'm not playing!" It took a second for Splinter to recognize the voice as Purple's.

"Fine," came the snarky reply of Blue.

"FINE!" And then _**SLAM!**_ The echos of the door reverberated through the lair and Splinter dropped his face into his hands with a groan. So much for alone time. He heaved himself out of his chair, gave it a solemn pat good-bye, and headed for the next room. He paused in the entryway to take in the sight of Orange high in Red's arms, making _whoosh_ sounds as they play-acted the youngest flying. Blue was staring up at the steel door of the room Purple had claimed as his own. He wore an expression Splinter was all too familiar with; a mixture of guilt and stubbornness. Sniffing, his second-youngest son turned and spotted the old rat. "Hi Dad."

"What was the shouting about, Blue?" The slider shuffled at the question.

"We were going to play Avatar, and it was my idea," he mumbled, staring down at his feet. Red came bouncing over, Orange in his arms.

The youngest tot beamed up at his dad. "I'm Aang because Aang can fly!"

"I'm Katara because she's strong and nice!" Red grinned. "And I'm Appa too because I can carry everyone on my back!"

"And I'm Sokka because he's funny and cool and it was _my_ idea to play!" Blue's crossed his arms over his plastron and glared up at the steel door once more. "But Donnie said he wouldn't play unless he was Sokka and I said that since I came up with the idea, I should be Sokka and he could be Zuko cause we need a villain and then he said he didn't want to play." 

It took a few seconds for Splinter to sort through the variety of shows his sons watched. But Avatar, the Last Airbender was one that fairly enjoyed watching with them. The story was interesting, the characters compelling, and he could always count on the movements of bending to secretly teach some ninja poses at the same time. But he also knew his sons, and he knew that a game wasn't something Purple would throw a tantrum over. He usually saved those for parts that couldn't be brought home from scavenging. As Splinter pondered in silence, his other three sons glanced at each other nervously. "Are...are we in trouble, Dad?" Red finally asked.

Splinter shook his head. "No, you boys are fine. You keep playing and I'll go check on your brother." The trio scurried off, with Blue casting one last glance up at the closed door. The single father headed over for one of the boarded up side tunnels. He'd found a small gap that he could barely squeeze through that could get him into the closed Purple's room. He didn't tell the boys about this; had to keep some secrets for himself. And they came in handy at times like this.

A few wall jumps later, Splinter dropped from ceiling to floor. But to his surprise, his smartest child wasn't at his work bench where he usually hammered out his temper into a new project. Instead, the soft-shelled turtle was sitting with his back to the wall, crying into his knees. The sight tore at the rat's heart; even as a baby Purple had rarely cried like this. Silently, he picked his way across the room and settled down next to his son. "What is wrong, Purple?"

Purple flinched and glanced up, quickly wiping away tears with one hand. "I...I'm fine, Dad. I'm just..." He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes more vigorously. "I'm fine."

Gently, Splinter lifted the turtle up and settled him on his lap. Purple held himself stiff for a few seconds before pride gave way and let him settle against his father's chest. "Now, I have heard Leonardo's side of the story. What is yours, Donatello?" Splinter rarely used their full names anymore; not since the Color incident when Orange was about 3. So when he said Donnie's name, he knew the turtle would know how serious he was.

Sure enough, Donatello began to talk. "Leo said I couldn't be Sokka and that I had to be Zuko. He doesn't even know what makes Sokka so cool," the 6 year old muttered.

"What makes Sokka cool?" Splinter asked. He was pretty sure that he was the flying lemur thing.

Donnie shot him a droll look. "Dad, Sokka's the smart one! He comes up with the plans and he keeps fighting even though..." He trailed off and Splinter saw him glance down at his chest. "Even though he's weaker than the others."

 _So that's what this was about._ Ever since Splinter had found a science textbook that taught them the differences between turtle species, Donnie had become rather...sensitive about his softer shell. He wore his backpack over it all the time unless specifically asked to take it off, and Splinter had come across more than a few drawings of metal shells. "Donatello, your shell does not make you less than your brothers. You know this, right?"

"I...I know that," Donnie whispered as he buried his face in Splinter's robe. "But I thought if I could be Sokka, if I could show them what Sokka can do then...maybe they'd know it too." Splinter's heart broke at that sad little statement.

Gently he rubbed the top of his second-oldest's head. "Donatello, look at me." Dark eyes peek up. "There are many things that your brothers can do that you can't. But there are equally as many things that _you_ can do that they cannot." He swept out a hand over the various half-built items scattered around the room. "Your brothers could not build the wondrous things you do. Does that make them less than you?" Donnie shook his head. "And your shell doesn't make you less than them." He caught Donatello's chin and made him meet his serious gaze. "Don't let one thing become all that defines you, my son. You, and your brothers as well, are so much more than that."

Tears welled up in the terrapin's eyes once more and he buried his face in Splinter's chest. The two sat silently for a time, Donnie crying and Splinter just holding his son. Eventually, the sobs subsided and his smartest son pushed away, wiping his eyes. "Thanks Dad."

Splinter rose to his feet and patted Donatello on the head. "I shall let your brother's know you are busy for now. But I expect to see you for dinner." Donnie nodded firmly before heading over to his workbench. The rat mutant sighed and opened the door, leaving Purple to his work. Glancing down at the floor, he blinked in surprise at his other three children busily drawing. Normally, Orange hoarded any crayons they rescued in his room and could rarely be convinced to share them. Red still had a scar from a surprise bite. "What are you boys doing now?"

"We're making our own benders!" Red beamed proudly, holding up a slightly tattered paper with red and green. "I'm Rafaeru, a master Earth Bender!"

"I'm Miki! I can fly with a rainbow flying thingy!" Orange showed off his own rainbow picture. "And Donnie can be Donatero! He's a genius!"

"Is that so?" Splinter could feel a smile creeping on his face. "And whose idea was this?"

"Leo's." Orange answered cheerfully. The slider kept his gaze focused on his drawing, but Splinter could see a bit more red on his face than usual. "Leo said this way Donnie could play too!"

"Shut up, Mikey," Blue grumbled.

"Indeed," Splinter nodded. "But I believe you are missing one small thing."

* * *

Once he was sure his eyes were no longer red, Donnie adjusted the straps on his backpack and crept out of his room. But any hopes he had of sneaking to the kitchen unnoticed were dashed when he was immediately pounced on by Michael. "Donnie, look what I drew for you!" The orange-masked turtle held out a paper covered in purple, green, and plenty of stickers. 

Donnie blinked at the name written down. "Dona...tero?"

"Uh huh! He's a former Fire nation guy, but he left because he knew it was wrong. And he's a genius and helps fight against the Fire Lord!" Mikey eagerly explained. "Leo said you'd like that because you're the smartest!"

"I didn't say that," Leo protested as he and Raph joined the pair. He shifted and refused to meet Donnie's curious gaze. "Being Sokka was kinda boring anyways."

"You okay to play now, Don?" the eldest brother asked worriedly. Donnie could feel a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, I'm good." His brothers cheered before a thought entered his mind. "Wait, who's going to be the..."

 _ **"I am the dreaded Fire Lord!"**_ Splinter perched on a small ledge slightly above them, an old blanket being used as a cape and a pot for an echoing helmet. " ** _I shall bring fire and destruction to the world!"_**

"Not if we stop you first!" Raph declared proudly. "CHARGE!" 

Grinning, Splinter let himself be mowed down by his sons. Who needed TV when he had this?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that Donnie and Leo would both love Sokka, but for very different reasons. Donnie would like his intelligence and how he's a Badass Normal in a world of super-powered people and Leo would like his jokes and how he can make people like him. I also imagine that Donnie's shell is something he's much more sensitive about when he's younger, as opposed to Rise's version where he has a bunch of battle shells to back him up. 
> 
> I also head-canon Splinter as a great dad. Supported by real canon, actually!


End file.
